Meryl's Hidden Truth
by catzmeow-chan
Summary: The the full summary is in side. Meryl must finish some unfinished business left behind tenyears. Vash&Meryl Milly
1. Prologe

Hello I'm Neko144 and this is my first story so please DO NOT be too critical, thank you.

Summary: Merly's past comes to get her but she doesn't want to go back or remember.

Now she's the one who has to leave and finish unfinished business but with a slight twist

Milly was part of Meryl's past and has been keeping it from here her whole life! What will happen?

Who is her family and can she rely on them for help?

Neko144: Long sum, I know but hey I don't think I could've put it in better words. Right? (Silence, complete and utter silence)

Now that is scary! (Oo) How about I just start the story?

Milly: Well it's about time.

Knives: I agree.

Neko144: Since when do you agree with **'spiders'**?

Knives: Since I met Milly. (Goes over to Milly and kisses her)

N144: Awww…. Isn't that cute. (Points gun at Neko144) Fine I'll start!

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun. I do how ever own any characters that weren't seen in the series. Ha ha ha!

**Meryl's Hidden Truth**

Prologue:

"Meryl, you know that we, Sue, Une, Kun, and Sune, love you because you are our only sister and to protect you from **her,** we have to send you away to another far from here. Okay?" A small ten-year-old Meryl, stood looking at the ground, nodded her head in agreement. "Milly, will take good care of you while you find a new way to live. Isn't that right Milly?" A young 13-year-old Milly said, "Of course, I'd be delighted to. She can stay with my family." Sue nodded in agreement and said, "Alright time to say good-bye." He got up and hugged Meryl good-bye, so did Une and Kun. Sune hugged her for a while and he told her, "Let your tears drop now don't hold them in any longer let your reminiscences flow with them and never remember." Then out of nowhere sobs could be heard by everyone, it lasted a while and when the last of her sobs subsided she looked up to the strange boy that was hugging her and asked, "Who are you?" that question alone was enough to bring tears to the four young men's eyes. "We are no one you know, but you should know Milly. You two should be leaving now. Good bye." Sune said, as he pointed to Milly then the door. "Ok, good-bye, then." Was the last thing they heard from the youngest female fox kit. "Hey, Sue, you remembered to change her appearance. Right?" the youngest male fox kit asked. "You worry to much little bro. I changed everything, so one would figure her out." Sue said, then he turned and said, "Well let's get goin, we've got work to do." And one by one they left to their hellish life as assassins, they know and hate.

"Yo, Sune, you should come as well tomorrow we have to train you to become an assassin." Une said as they left, but Kun butted in, "Une, don't give him any more bad news, ok, he just gave up his twin sister, how would you feel if I had been taken away on your ten birthday?" "Fine, Sune, you'll have your time, if you wish it." " No, it's fine, I'll start my training tomorrow, as planned."

As Meryl and Milly road off to Milly's home town. Milly looked at Meryl's sleeping form, on her lap, she sighed as she saw Meryl stirring. Then two blue eyes look up meeting two brown ones, "Miss Milly?" she asked. "Yes little Meryl." "Where are we going, who were those people, and why are we leaving them behind?" "Well, we're going to my home town where I was raised. I'm sure you'll love it there." She said happily, hoping that Meryl would forget her other two questions, which she did. And that's how they rode off away from Meryl's past.

Neko144: Well that's my prologue tell me what ya think even if ya send me flames I'm still goin ta write more. (ha ha ha)

Knives: Shut up already and get to the first chapter!

Neko144: Fine! (Yells in aggravation, while throwin hands in the air) Just wait a while, damn.

Next is the first chapter: It Begins. Till next time. Sorry this was so short, ha ha ha!


	2. Chapter 1: It Begins

Meryl: Hey you better not do anything stupid while you're typing this story got it. (Says pointing one of her derringers)

Neko144: (sweat drops and says) Yes, miss Meryl.

Vash: Well neko why don't you start. (Says with a smile)

Neko144: Yes sir. Well here goes.

Chapter 1: It Begins 

Meryl's dream

"Come on, Meryl, come see this!" Meryl heard the voice say, but she didn't know to whom the voice belonged to. "Who are you?" she asked quietly, again the voice said, "Come on Meryl come and see." She could tell it was a man calling her but which she doesn't many men accept for Milly's family, Vash, his brother, and the priest that died a long time ago. 'Who can this man be?' she thought to her self.

In real life

Meryl was mumbling in her sleep loud enough to wake anyone around. "Nooooooooooooooo! Don't go! Who are you, what are you?" Meryl yelled so loud that a certain blond gunman woke with a start. "Huh, what's goin on!" He ran to Meryl's room seeing her in her bed struggling to get to something and saying muffled incoherent words, "No… who… what… big… stop!" by then tears started to fall from her eyes, all Vash could do was stare and try to listen. "Wait for…. I want to be one… want to be the huntress… Wait! Don't… just…. Foxes." 'Foxes? What's she talking about?' he thought to himself, and then decided to wake Meryl up. "Hey, Meryl wake up." He said softly. She was still mumbling incoherent, "Big bro… bro… brother. Stop! Please, wait I want to play your game too." After that she awoke with a start. "Huh?" she said groggily, she saw Vash next to her, "Vash what's goin o? What happened? And most importantly why are '**_you'_** in my room?" she asked quirking an eyebrow waiting for an explanation. "Well…" Vash started his explanation, "you were sort of yelling in your sleep, you must of dreamed something weird or something cuz you were also said some strange things."

"What did I say Vash." Saw all she said, and it surprised Vash because usually she would of yell at him for being near so near, "Well, you said something about foxes and telling someone to wait and stuff like that." "Oh, I see. Well thank you Vash, if you don't mind I'd like to be left alone right now." She said in a cool voice which puzzled Vash, but he'd let it drop for know instead he said, "Sure, I'll see you in the morning, then." And with that he left, leaving Meryl to her own thoughts, to wonder what the hell was happening to her, and most of all what she was going to if something bad happened.

The next morning Vash woke to some muffled voices, he gets out of bed groggily, "Hm? That sounds like Meryl's voice, but who's the other voice?" he asked himself, must be Milly or something. Then he started to think of his dream that had Meryl acting all naughty, just thinking about it mad him hot and aroused. "Well better see what's for breakfast." He says as he walks down the stairs and he finds Meryl on the ground unconscious. There was a strange man kneeling next to her whispering words that made her almost yell.

He just stared at what was taking place in front of him; it was as if he couldn't move. Just then Meryl started glowing a light blue, as did the stranger, but he started to glow a dark blue. "What the hell's going on here?" said a voice from the door. Vash could barely turn his head to see, 'If I know that voice its…' "Milly?" the voice of the stranger said, "Oh, my goodness! Meryl! Who are you, what have you done?" she said as she tried to calm herself. She didn't notice Vash standing at the bottom of the stairway. "How can you not know me Milly? I am the same person you knew 10 years ago, of course you remember me, right?" He said as he removed his cloak that was concealing him. Underneath, was a young man, whom not only looked around the same age as Meryl, but also looked like her only masculine, atop his head were fox ears and behind him was a fox tail swishing away.

The sight nearly made Milly gasp; she only managed to let out a few words, "It's you Sune." She relaxed, as she heard Meryl wake from unconsciousness. "Owww… my god forbidden head hurts." "It took you long enough to wake up back then you would've awoken before 60 seconds were up. You've gotten slow"

Neko144: I will stop right there for now. Till next time!

Meryl: Not bad neko. Keep up the good work.

Neko144: Yes ma'm!


	3. Chapter 2:Enter Meryl's twin Sune!

Neko144: Hey everyone this is my second chapter I hope you all like it.

Sune: It takes you to long to introduce yourself you know.

Neko144: Shut up at least you're **_1_** of the **_main_** characters. So… be happy!

Disclaimeris being done by Sune! Sune: Fine if it will get you of my back. Neko just wants you to know that she **does 'not' **own Trigun.

A/n: If things get out of hand that's my imagination working.

Chapter 2: Enter Meryl's twin Sune! 

Last time-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sight nearly made Milly gasp; she only managed to let out a few words, "It's you Sune." She relaxed, as she heard Meryl wake from unconsciousness. "Owww… my god forbidden head hurts." "It took you long enough to wake up back then you would've awoken before 60 seconds were up. You've gotten slow"

This time-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sune, who are you to make me remember. Then, let me drop to the floor!" she said sarcastically, "Some brother you are." "Now, now Meryl this is not the **_time_** or the **_place_** to be acting this way. We have to leave now, s**_he_** knows where you are and is coming to get you."

"Sune…"Meryl started, she took a deep breath and said, "I know she's coming for me it's kind of obvious since you're here. Just tell me when we're leaving?"

A loud crash can be heard coming from the kitchen; Vash comes out at high speed from the kitchen and up to the crowd of people, with tears streaming from his eyes. "Meryl can't leave!" he yells, "Why would she want to leave her friends here all alone?" "It would be best for her if she does, take a look at her she already changing back to her natural form." Sune says pointing at Meryl, she had light blue fox ears on top of her head, her hair was a bit longer than before, her eyes started to look like Sune's only a shade lighter, and she had a blue tail with a white tip (a/n: you all should basically get a picture of how she looks like now. Think Inuyasha with blue ears and a cute tail!).

"Sune's right Vash, I should leave. You, Milly, and Knives will constantly be in danger if I do stay." Meryl said. Milly who was in tears because of what Meryl said, spoke up, " No, Meryl in all my years of protecting you I never want to hear such words for you, do you hear me, missy?" she said quite sternly which was a surprise to everyone (a/n: They think Milly is really nice, hearing her act sternly is something new to them). "But, Milly, you know better than anyone what Mimi is like. She wouldn't care if she killed you in the process of getting what she wants. And you're her cousin!" Sune tried to reason with her. "You know what our mother went threw because of her." "I agree with Sune, Milly, she could kill you if you got in her way or if you tried to stop her. Look what happened to my mom because she tried to stop my dad from taking over our home town, she the plant there now." Meryl said sounding very depressed.

Vash and Knives heard this and looked at each other. Vash was confused, as was Knives. "What do you mean she the plant in your home town?" Knives asked quite calmly, which really freaked out Vash, Meryl, and Milly, he would explode if he were told information like this. "Well, you see…" Sune began but trailed off and Meryl continued for him, "mother is a fox plant," Vash and Knives looked dumbfounded, "when she was younger some people mixed her blood with the blood of a fox, at the time she was a plant, then when her blood mixed, she turned into a fox plant."

"Who did it to her?" Vash asked with teas in his eyes. "Mother said it was somescientistson a spaceship. She told us we were lucky because if we were born at that time we would have been used for experiments." Sune said feeling a little down. Then he perked up and turned to Meryl, "Meryl, we have to leave soon." "Huh? Why, what's the rush?" she asked. "Mom says that there's something she has to give us and we won't get it if we aren't together. You know how she id on **_'unity'_**." "Oh, of course."

"Milly has to come as well, she's going to give you a gift that'll last you a life time. Or something like that. Well, that's what she said." Sune said looking aloof.

"Sure, I'll go. It's been a while since I've been back so when do we leave?" Milly asked all cheerful.

"Hey, I still have work. My vacation doesn't start till Thursday." Meryl said. "Don't worry that's, what three days away?" Milly said looking as if she was getting an early Christmas.

"It's settled then we leave on Thursday." Sune said, " By the way where am I going to sleep?"

They all stared into space, "Well we've got four rooms two are occupied by Meryl and Milly; the other two are occupied by Knives and myself. Let's see, how about I room with Meryl!" he said all happy, than started to cry because of all the lumps he got from Meryl, Sune, and Knives.

Sune: Oh wow, neko that chap. was really interesting I hope you keep writing like that just make sure I don't get hurt.

Sue: Hey little bro, how's it goin neko? (Name pronounced – Su-eh, which should help you out.)

Neko144: Ah! Sue! Just the fox I wanted to see! You're goin to be in my next chapter so get ready! (Jumps up and hugs Sue)

Sue: All right neko. I'll see ya later littler bro.

Sune: (in a corner sulking because neko won't give him a hug) SHUT UP! I'm not sad somethin just got into my eye that's all!

Neko: Awww! (Neko gives Sune a hug to make him feel better) There now you can stop cryin.

Sune: (blushing because I gave him a hug!) SHUT UP! I'M NOT FUCKIN CRYIN OR BLUSHIN! AND DON'T LAUGH AT ME SUE!

Sue: (Tryin to hold back laughter, but fails miserably) Now that is funny.

Neko144: Well that's it for now next time I'll try to write a longer chap. So Cya


	4. Chapter3:A Promise Never Kept

Neko144: Yay! Finally my third chapter! And who better to do the disclaimer then my dear Sue.

Sue: Hello ladies and gentlemen, I'm Sue the Meryl's older brother. If you've noticed we all have different color foxtails and ears; my ears are black and my tail is black with a white tip.

Neko144: My, my Sue, you really like to talk about yourself, now don't you? (Neko says with a sweat drop)

Sue: Of course, I come from a very wealthy family. (Dressed in elegant black clothes, that shines)

Neko144: O.O Just so everyone knows each member of Meryl's family has a color that they use most of the time. Sue – Royal black, Sune – Dark royal blue, Meryl – Light royal blue. The rest will come in the next chapters.

A/N/telekinetic/ 'normal thoughts' "speach"

Chapter 3: A Promise never kept and another brother! 

Last time--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Milly has to come as well, she's going to give you a gift that'll last you a life time. Or something like that. Well, that's what she said." Sune said looking aloof.

"Sure, I'll go. It's been a while since I've been back so when do we leave?" Milly asked all cheerful.

"Hey, I still have work. My vacation doesn't start till Thursday." Meryl said. "Don't worry that's, what three days away?" Milly said looking as if she was getting an early Christmas.

"It's settled then we leave on Thursday." Sune said, " By the way where am I going to sleep?"

They all stared into space, "Well we've got four rooms two are occupied by Meryl and Milly; the other two are occupied by Knives and myself. Let's see, how about I room with Meryl!" he said all happy, than started to cry because of all the lumps he got from Meryl, Sune, and Knives.

This time--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning:

Dream

'Mama! Let's go home.' Said little Meryl as she began to stand, 'Meryl, are you that weak that you can't ever stand to be outside? You know we can't do things just because **_you_** want to.' Said Sune scolding at Meryl. 'Nya,' Meryl said as she stuck out her small pink tongue (A/N: Just because they have a chosen color doesn't mean it affects their normal bodies; they still have pink insides and red blood.) at Sune. 'Who said, I was weak, I'm just sleepy, you big meanie.' 'He, he, now, now Meryl, my aren't you feisty just like your father, I supposed.' Their mother said with gloomy eyes, a tear escapes her eye and she wipes it away hoping that no one notices. Sune does and then turns to Meryl to say. 'Look at what you've done now because you were acting like **_him_** you made mother cry!' Meryl's eyes widen then she goes to her mother and hugs her, 'I'm sorry mommy I didn't mean it,' she says with tears in her eyes. Their mother shot a look to her youngest son; she heard the little snicker he made. At her look he got quite. 'Their, their Meryl I'm not sad because you act like your father; on the contrary I'm quite happy that you've got some of his personality.' Meryl nodded, but looked up at her mother as she started to say something else, 'Meryl, Sune, your older brothers already know this, but I'm leaving for a while; I might be gone forever, so you must promise mama that you will good children. Ok?' 'Yes mama.' They both answered. 'You both are so mature for four-year-olds.' She said quite happily. Then she felt a tug at her dress, 'Mama, please stay another year just so that we can take the yearly picture.' Meryl said to her. 'I suppose one more year won't hurt I'll try.' She said, knowing fully well that she would be gone before the New Year even started.

End dream

Meryl woke up with a jolt. 'That dream I haven't had it since…' she trailed off in thought. She heard a knock coming from her door. " Yes? Come in." said a bit angry with herself for sounding so shocked. "I see, you've finally awoken half-ling." "Yeah, what's it to you?" Meryl answer rudely. "Nothing I suppose just the fact that I now know your history and all the junk in between." "Shut up. You have no right to look into y one's past just like that." "Your dear twin, aloud me to. I just came up to tell you that breakfast is ready. Milly made me do this, I had no choice." He said as he saw the look of amusement cross her face. "Yeah, whatever I'll be down there. Soon, now get out before I throw you out!" Knives got up and left, "Oh, and by the way half-ling, you mother was a great woman, and that filthy spider didn't deserve her." She got really mad got up out of bed and slammed the door in his face. 'Hmph, didn't know Vash's woman had it in her.' He thought and left, but not before one though went though his head. 'I heard that Knives!' and he smirked.

Wednesday: (A/N: I'm skipping some scenes just to get to the good parts. )

Dream

'Mama, can we go get some ice…cream?' said a small four and a half year old Meryl, after she got home. 'Mama? Where are you?' she yelled, but she never got an answer. Suddenly Sune appeared and said to her, 'Meryl, she's gone, they came and took her away, she's never coming back.' Tears stains were on his chubby cheeks. 'No.' Meryl said in denial, 'No, no, NO!' then she started to cry, 'She promised, she promised, she…' was all she said before crying herself to sleep.

End dream

"M…yl, Meryl! Wake up, Meryl!" someone was calling her name, "Meryl, wake up your having a dream!" Meryl's eyes shot open. "Good… you're up." Sune said slightly exhausted. "What the hell happened?" she asked, realizing that she was drenched in sweat and everyone else her room with worried looks. (A/N: Except for Knives cuz he thinks worry for another is a weakness people can use against you. Wait till later Knives I'll get you. ) "Meryl are you ok?" Milly asked, as she got closer with Knives close behind her.

"Yes Milly I'll survive. Sune I want to speak with you after I come back from work tomorrow." "Yes, I know Meryl, it was that damn dream again wasn't it." "Yes, but I'm sleepy so your off the hook until tomorrow. Good night, guys." She said as she lay back in bed. "Good night, Meryl." They all said as they went to their rooms.

Thursday:

That morning as Meryl was getting ready to go to work she saw movement come from under her bed covers. Meryl screamed; Vash and Sune were in her room in no time. "What happened?" they said. "There's something under my bed covers." While Sune went to check it out, Vash was checking Meryl, "Are you hurt any where? How many fingers do you see? What is the color of my eyes?" Before she could answer Sune called her over. "Wha…what is it?" "Well look it's a kitten." "Awwww, how cute! I'm going to keep him."

"Meryl, we're home!" Milly happily said, "Geez Milly yell out why don't you." Knives said sarcastically. "Oh, hush or you won't get any dessert tonight." Knives laughs, "Oh really? I've got ways of getting it." He said, as he got closer, till their lips almost met.

Just then, "MILLY! Guess what I've got!" Meryl said acting like a child. "Look it's a…kitten? Um, am I interrupting something?" she asks while looking at them, and thinks to Knives/ Geez, Knives getting close to Milly aren't we/ He glares at her and thinks/ Mind your own business, half-ling. Why don't you go screw my too nice to be a man brother. / Meryl looked as red as Vash's coat. "Um… Meryl what was it that you wanted to show me?" "Oh, yeah I got a cute kitten. See." She showed Milly.

"Have you named it?" Milly asked. "Not yet. Oh would you look at the time I have to get to work." And she left with a quick good bye. "Hey guys how's it…. going? Ok, what's going on here?" Vash asked confusedly, "Nothing little brother, ignore whatever you just saw or are seeing." "Ok then, I'll see you two later." He said while scratching his head and left.

Some time later that day, " Hey Vash, your little woman has been acting weird." "She isn't my (her) woman!" both Vash and Sune said. 'Not yet anyway.' Luckily not one of the telepathic men heard his thought.

Milly was off in her own little world again thinking about how she would baby-sit Sue, Une, Kun, Sune, and Meryl. Something was off in her mind though she remembered her cousin giving birth to children; she couldn't seem to remember their names or faces. She heard her name off in the distance, "Yes? What is it?" she asked sheepishly, "Milly there is someone at the door looking for you." Knives said sourly and grumbled of into the distance. "Yes how my I help you?" "I certainly hope you can help me, Milly." Said a jokingly voice. "Wait I know that voice, Sue! Oh my goodness you've gotten so big."

"Yes, yes I have gotten much older ant taller maybe you'd consider that date with me." Milly laughed, "Sorry to break your heart, Sue, but my heart belongs to another." She recited as if in a play for the opera. "I see, so you've found him. I should say that I am sad, but on the contrary I'm happy that you've found love hopefully I'll see so little Millys and boys running a muck?"

Sue being so enthralled in speaking with Milly didn't seem to notice Sune come from the kitchen and hear them, "Ah big brother you're her? There must be trouble a brewin'. And why do you hide your true form eh? Come now show us your royal black ears and tail."

"Fine little brother if you so wish it, then it shall be done." (A/N: Sue is royal pain in the ass. o ) A small light surrounded Sue and he changed from a normal looking man to a fox eared man.

"Damn leave it to Sue to be a big show off." Sune complained. "Well it's your fault you ask I answered. Now where's Meryl I came to see her not you, Sune. You both should of left days ago, immediately after you found her." "It wasn't my fault! The girl didn't want to leave her job yet!" Sune said trying to defend himself. "Oh! That's right. Meryl would love to see her oldest brother here. How about we go pick up Meryl since today's her last day and all. The bar is really close."

"OUR SISTER IS WORKING IN A **BAR**!" Both Sune and Sue yelled at the same time. "Well yes, that's how she helps around here. Says that she didn't feel like staying at home cleaning." Milly said cluelessly adding oil to the flame.

Then at once Sune and Sue were trying to get to the door to retrieve Meryl from her job. "You shouldn't of let her go to work at all, Sune!" Sue yelled at Sune, "I didn't even know where she worked at! She just said that she wasn't leavin' until the day of her vacation!" Sune yelled at Sue. They felt a pull at their shirts and were back in the house. "Milly, let go we have to get Meryl." Sune said struggling. "For once I agree with my younger sibling." Sue said defiantly. " If you, two want to come change into normal looking men I don't want to attract unwanted attention." Milly said sternly and seriously.

"But Milly, we won't attract what we don't want. You should know that by now has living with Meryl taught you nothing?" Sue said quite bratty. Milly took a deep breath and released it. She turned to Vash and Knives looking apologetically, "Sorry, Mr. Vash, Knives." Then turned to the two still struggling in her grip. "You two **_will _**do as you are told! And I say to turn into normal looking men or you can feel the wrath of **_Stun Gun Milly!_**" Then the serious voice vanished and she had a smile and said, "Now will you please behave?"

All four men were a bit scared if Milly at that moment.

Neko144: Well… I'm going to stop there for now. I hope you liked this one.

Sue: That's funny. You are truly a great writer, but you lack something. (Is trying to think really hard)

Neko144: (Sweat drops) Don't think to hard Sue. We don't want you to hurt your brain cells now do we?

Sune: It would probably be better to let him use them…(Mutters something along the lines of Sue being an idiotic bastard)

Sue: I got it! Neko you lack skill. (Looks like a child when saying it)

Neko144: Aww how cute. A mini Sue!

Sune: Just say good FUCKING bye! Damn Neko you are such an airhead.

Neko144: (On the verge of tears) You are so mean to your creator don't you remember the disclaimer? 'I don't own Trigun or any of the characters in the series, but I do own the new characters.' There see I own you and this story so be nice or I will kill you off and make Meryl an only child.

Sune and Sue: (Gulp and bow respectively.) We appreciate you master.

Neko144: Well that's better any way aside from that I'll see you all in the next chapter, where two, 15-year-olds make an entrance. Oh! And a special Thank you to Sesshomaru's fan girl for being a reviewer. So THANK YOU VERY MUCH! IT IS APPRECIATED! Mostly by Sune and Sue. Till next time.

Akira: We're here! Finally, Neko never could give good directions. Huh, hey this little chat thing is over?

Koi: What do you expect, Neko is really air headed.

Neko144: (Really sleepy) Girls just announce the next chapter. 0k? I'm really tired.

Akira and Koi: (In unison) Ok. The next chapter in Meryl's Hidden Truth is Chapter 4: Sisterly love!

Akira: Well at least we're in the next chapter and get to see Aunt Milly!

Koi: Stop acting like a child and let's get some sleep something tells me we're going to have a lot of fun tomorrow.

Akira: Sure. Fine. See ya in the next chapter where we mess up Meryl's life even more than Sune and Sue already d…(Drops to the ground unconscious)

Koi: There, now. Don't give too much away what fun would that be. (Has a weird evil looking glint in her eye.) Oh dear, where is it so I can remove it. Ha ha. (Drops to the ground unconscious)

Neko144: There, at lest now I will get some well-deserved sleep. (Says while holding Koi's mallet, which was used to nock Akira unconscious, and puts it away in the old dark closet) See ya in the next: yawns: next chapter: yawns: everyone.


	5. Chapter 4:Sisterly Love!

Neko144: Finally chapter 4!

Akira: Finally, Koi andI will make our appearance! But try not to make us too mean. (Says pouting)

Koi: Akira, try to control your self it's a bit frustrating to watch you like that. (Says in a seriously calm voice)

Neko144: All right! Not to waste any time, how about we start this chapter!

Koi and Akira: (all happy like) Yes!

Disclaimer: Which, we will do! Akira and Koi! Neko says that she doesn't own Trigun because of she did she would be making lots of money.

A/N/ telekinetic thoughts/ 'normal thought' (unless they're really loud) "speech"

Chapter 4: Sisterly love! 

Last time----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OUR SISTER IS WORKING IN A **BAR**!" Both Sune and Sue yelled at the same time. "Well yes that's how she helps around here. Says that she didn't feel like staying at home cleaning." Milly said cluelessly adding oil to the flame.

Then at once Sune and Sue were trying to get to the door to retrieve Meryl from her job. "You shouldn't of let her go to work at all, Sune!" Sue yelled at Sune, "I didn't even know where she work at! She just said that she wasn't leavin until the day of her vacation!" Sune yelled at Sue. They felt a pull at their shirts and were back in the house. "Milly, let go we have to get Meryl." Sune said struggling. "For once I agree with my younger sibling." Sue said defiantly. " If you, two want to come change into normal looking men I don't want to attract unwanted attention." Milly said sternly and seriously.

"But Milly, we won't attract what we don't want. You should know that by now has living with Meryl taught you nothing?" Sue said quite bratty. Milly took a deep breath and released it. She turned to Vash and Knives looking apologetically, "Sorry, Mr. Vash, Knives." Then turned to the two still struggling in her grip. "You two **_will _**so as you are told. And I say to turn into normal looking men or you can feel the wrath of **_Stun Gun Milly_**." Then the serious voice vanished and she had a smile and said, "Now will you please behave?"

All four men were a bit scared if Milly at that moment.

This time-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Order up! Meryl get to it will we have a lot of customers!" said Meryl's boss. "Yes, sir!" she says working faster than before. "Meryl, go tend to that table of five since your closer." "Yes, sir."

At the table, "Do you think that Meryl will mind that we came to pick her up from work?" asked Milly slightly worried. "Nah, she understand and besides we need to celebrate the fact that Meryl has family and isn't and orphan." Said Vash. "Ok!"

"What will it be sir's and miss?" said a familiar voice from behind Vash. "We'll have three whiskeys, two brandies, and one shot of Tequila." Milly said smiling towards Meryl and everyone else. (A/N: In this story Milly love to drink and she can hold her liquor quite well. At least better than Vash.)

"Oh, Meryl is that a new uniform?" Milly asked, giving Meryl her childish smile. "Yes, it is, but I don't like it much." "Why? It looks good on you." He heard her chuckle a bit. It did show off her almost to perfect figure. She was in a black waitress outfit, which stop a few inches below her thigh. (A/N: Think Sakura from Cardcapters in the manga where she wears the riffled dresses. ) Meryl's dress was riffled and had a white apron to go with it. Her socks were black and so were her shoes.

"Thanks Vash that's really nice, I like it a little, but there are some who can't kept to themselves." She said pointing to the men that were watching her from the bar and other tables, eyeing her like a piece of meat. Then she left to get them their drinks.

'THAT THING ISN'T A UNIFORM IT'S SHOWING OFF MORE THAN NEEDED BE!' Sune yelled in his mind. "Hey, you idiot there are people that can hear you stupid loud thoughts." Sue whined, (A/N: Sue can act more like a child than an adult. --)

After muttering an apology, they returned to their conversation. That is until three women came to the table behind them. They were dressed like Meryl, so they figured they were Meryl's coworkers. Then they heard, " Hey, have you heard someone's going to take Meryl away right after she gets off." One said. "It's about time she's been enough trouble for us like getting more attention." Said the other the last one said, "I don't know I like her she nice and helps out when there's a womanizer in the bar." "Please, she does that to get attention, the way she shows herself off like that. I swear she's just doing it to get sex. Haven't ever notice the way she looks at all the handsome young men? It's like they're eye candy and she won't share." "Yeah, even now see the way she stares at that man with interested eyes. She debating whether to bed him or not." "Again you two a being paranoid. I'm going back to work and get your good damned minds out of the gutter she told me herself that she planning on leaving anyway."

The two at the table just had a look of surprise, and then went back to their gossip about Meryl and her weird ways of working. Then Meryl came up to the two women; she was holding two trays one with three whiskeys, two brandies, and Milly's shot of Tequila. On the other tray there were two strawberry milkshakes (A/N: My favorite. Yummy!)

She put the tray with the drinks on Milly's table. Then turned to the two who had obviously forgotten that she was still there talking louder than ever; this time however Meryl heard a bit of what they were saying. "She just loves to show herself off especially to that blond man." "You're right do you ever see how she gets when he's with one of the other waitresses?"

"You, two, are right, but haven't you ever thought about why she does it? She probably does it to make sure everyone's out of trouble." Meryl said sweetly, though she had on an evil mad smile, (A/N: You know the one she uses to scare the wits out Vash.) The two women turn their heads slowly dreading the voice behind them. "Oh, come on don't tell me you're afraid a minute ago you were talking so loud, it sounded like you wanted everyone to hear." After Meryl said that she dropped the two shakes on their heads with a splat (A/N: What a waste of shake: sniff:) and left to sit with Milly and everyone else.

"Wow, Meryl, you must be really mad today. What happened, did you brake another tray?" Milly asked showing a lot of concern for Meryl. "Don't worry, Milly I'm fine. I just can't wait to leave this place." Meryl said a little seriously. 'I just want to leave and see mom.' She thought. "Meow." Came a sound that startled everyone. "Meow." It said again, Meryl looked down to find her new pet cat. "Oh, it's just you, Leo, you startled us you know." She said with a laugh while picking up the cat and hugging it. "Meow." Was all the cat could say.

"Meryl, say hello to your brother Sue," Sue said while holding out his arms, to give Meryl a hug. Meryl looked at the man standing before her. "You can't be Sue. You don't have ears or a tail." Sue's face shot down to a frown and thought to Meryl/ _Dear Meryl, if I were not your brother would you be hearing my thoughts in your head/_ "Oh my goodness. Sue! It really is you!" she said happily. Then everyone stared at them, wide eyed. "Did you just say Sue, as in Sue Della Fox Stryfe?" asked another of her coworkers (A/N: A different person not one of the two that were insulting her.)

"Well, yes, he's my big brother." She stated simply. Everyone's eyes seemed to bulge out, staring at Sue then at Meryl. "That's impossible!" Cried one of the milkshake drenched bitches. "He's to elegant to be little miss what's her name's brother." Said the other.

Meryl started to see red. "Now, Meryl, calm down." Sue hissed and looked into Meryl's eyes and was scared by what he saw. "Kit." He whispered, Sune managed to hear and started to move quickly. "Milly, Knives, Vash try to get everyone out of her as fast as you can. Meryl has gone into her **_'kit modes'_**." Milly understood immediately, and started to move around signaling others to do the same saying that Meryl had found out that her father had died and she's having a hard time dealing with it, which of course was a lie because her father was alive and enjoying it, everyone agreed and decided it was best to do as Milly said since she was the one that took care of Meryl for the longest time

"Meryl, listen to me I know you're mad, but you've never let anyone's words get to you this easily. What is it, why are you acting like this?"(A/N: Awww, Sue is finally acting his age, like a big brother should! ) "Meryl, answer me, what…." He was cut off by Meryl question, "Big brother? Why am I treated differently? Why am I alive?" Those questions brought tears to Sue's eyes; he remembered what it was like for Meryl after their mother left.

**Flash back: Three years after, their mother left.**

"Look! It's Meryl the good for nothing half-ling." A girl said.

"Ewww, look she's changing! Everyone grab her tail!" then tons of little kids run up to a change Meryl, grab her tail and drag her to the middle of the class.

"Kit, we want to see this destructive side. I bet you can't even do anything bad!" everyone taunted

Then suddenly Meryl changed completely, " You want Kit, and you've got her. Tell me what you want before I kill you all and leave your bodies to rot."

Everyone was scared and started to run to the door of the room they were in. "HELP MERYL'S GONE KIT!" (A/N: Kit is the only thing I could name when Meryl saw red and was evil.) "Why would you want to leave after you all worked so hard to get me?"

"Meryl calm down. Ignore them, they're below you." A ten-year-old Sue told her, he'd heard what was going on.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm not Meryl, you must have confused with someone else, for I am Kit Della Fox." She said pointing to herself. Meryl wasn't the type to kill, her alter ego Kit was.

"Meryl, come back to your senses, you know not what you are doing." (A/N: Sue was a royal pain and just plain royal.) "Mother wouldn't want you like this and you know it." He had hit a soft stop Meryl had, being reminded of her good, kind, and beautiful mother was the only thing that kept her from turning into Kit.

**End flash back:**

"Meryl, try to return to normal, please mother wouldn't want you to act this way." Meryl had a blank look in her eye. 'She seems calm.' He thought to himself, he saw Sune come in he signaled him to bring in Milly. When he saw the confusion, Sue said/Idiot! She is the only one that can revert Meryl back to herself/ He replied with an /Ok. Left to get Milly.

Outside Sune found Milly sitting next Knives holding her crying form. "What is Milly crying about?" he asked. Knives replied, "She is afraid that Meryl might never revert back to her normal person." Knives answered calmly, while trying to calm her.

"Milly, do you want to help Meryl get better?" he asked her. She looked up with tearstains on her cheeks and answered, "Of course I'd want to help Meryl has been like family to me for more than ten-years."

"Ok, then come with me." "No way she isn't going in there with that half-ling of a plant!" Knives yelled at Sune, "She'd a danger to her own kind, I will not allow it!" "Milly is the only one that can help Meryl! Just let her come I promise you on the oath of my family name that no harm will come to her. There I promised now can she come please, Meryl is stable enough to listen to Milly."

"Please, Knives it might be easier on her since I've witnessed her like this before." Milly said trying to reason with him. "Fine, but I swear that if anything happens to her I will personally kill you." Knives said to Sune, whom only replied. "Of course."

Inside the bar Meryl was in a state of what people might call limbo. She couldn't see anything, feel anything, or think anything. Meryl was quiet with half lidded eyes. Sue saying some calming things to Meryl; while Milly entered the barroom asking, "How is she, please tell me that she's at least stable enough to return home unnoticed." Sue smiled at her, in the charming kind of way, and nodded. "Tell everyone to go to their homes, that this bar is going to be close, says the all powerful Sue." Milly nodded and left.

Sometime later Meryl woke up. "Huh? What the?" she looked at her arms, 'Chains?' "Well, look Koi! Big sister has come to! We must tell the others." "You're right Akira. You go I'll stay and let her now what's going on." The second voice, whom she presumed was Koi, said. "You are absolutely right let the calmer of the two tell the tale good luck." The first voice said, 'So that first voice was Akira and Koi is the one staying here.'

"Hello, big sister, did you really think you would stay hidden all that time?" Koi almost sounded sinister. "Don't worry I'm not one to go and tattle like some else." She said looking at the door Akira had just exited.

"Meryl, you might not remember me or Akira, we were only five-years-old when you left. I have wanted to see you again since then, but please try to remember us, please." Koi said with a face that would make anyone cry.

Just then, "BIG SISTER MERYL! LOOK! I BROUGHT EVERYONE TO SEE YOU!" Akira's voice said before she was in the room.

"See, Auntie Milly, big sister has woken up." Akira said as though she was a child. Even though she was fifteen, Koi, on the other hand acted more mature and educated. "Honestly, Akira can't you act you own age." "Nope, not until up lighten up." She said as she stuck her tongue. "Kids, these days no respect." Koi muttered and Meryl, whom had heard her started to laugh.

"Meow." "Leo, so you're still here? Thought, they might have kicked you out." Meryl said groggily, "Milly, where are Sune and Sue?" "They are down stairs, they thought it would be best if you didn't see them until you got better." Milly said with sadness in her eyes.

"Meryl, you have gotten better right, it seemed that anything might of turned you into Kit. Why did it happen at the bar?"

"To tell you the truth Milly I don't know what came over me the only thing that I remember were the words 'Must survive' running though my head over and over. I felt sick at the visions I had if Sue wasn't there to calm me I think I might have killed everyone, even you, Vash, and Knives, Milly. I could have become that assassin everyone wanted me to be." She said with tears in her eyes.

She felt two strong arms encircle her, as she looked up she saw Vash with a tear stained face. "Vash, what are you crying about. At least this time the trouble didn't come from you." She managed to say and hugged him back. He was shaking from the sobs. "Vash, you are such a crybaby." And she laughed whole-heartedly, which caused everyone in the room to laugh with her.

Neko144: Guess I'll stop there for now.

Akira: (shocked at the statement) Neko! Not fair we only get introduced at the end?

Neko144: Sure why not. I promise the next one will be all about the good old days. Ok?

Akira: (nodes head) Ok then, but it still wasn't fair I mean we waited a whole chapter.

Koi: I agree with Akira I wanted to spend some time with Meryl.

Neko144: Next time, now just say bye.

Akira and Koi: (in unison) Well this again. The next chapter in Meryl's Hidden Truth is: The good old days! Memories relived.

We hope that you all like it!

Neko144: Ok then, I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5:Good old days! Memories

Me: Hey everyone! (Waves at people) How's everyone doin?

Akira: Hey Neko, start this chapter please. (Gives puppy dog eyes)

Koi: Will you ever grow up? (Looks toward me with a smile) Please start this chapter.

Me: O…k… (Is really scared of Koi, and more of Akira because she's closing in on me)

Meryl: Come on I unlike some people want to see my past. (Grumbles somethin incoherent)

Vash: Come on, Meryl, take a break and relax for a while. (Gets really close to Meryl)

Sune: Don't take another step towards her, she's my sister and you don't have my permission to go near her! (Gets hit by Meryl, Koi, Akira, Me, and surprisingly Vash)

Everyone looks at Vash, with wide eyes, (somethin like this O.O or -.-)

Vash: What even my patience is limited. (-.-)

Me: Any way, who wants to do the disclaimer?

Akira and Koi: (Raise hands.) We do!

/ Telekinetic thoughts / 'Normal thoughts' (unless they say somethin really loud) "Speech"

Disclaimer done by the Twin Blades, Akira and Koi: Neko144 does so not own Trigun, but she wished she did.

Chapter 5: Good old days! Memories relived! 

After Meryl fully recovered from what had happened at the bar, Sune and Sue decided to speak with her. She was outside on the porch talking with Akira and Koi, their half sisters; Vash was also listening to the conversation that was talking place. Milly and Knives went to the grocery store, saying things like, 'We need to stock up on supplies before we leave.'

Sune and Sue came out to the porch, "Remember the time when you went '**Kit**' in front of all those people at father's party? He was happy, but mother was very mad."

"Yeah, I remember it all to well…"

Flashback… 

_Meryl was around the age of eight, she, her twin Sune, Kun, his twin Une, and Sue were going to be presented to the world as the five assassins. "Oh, look it's that worthless girl half-ling." One of the guest said, "I heard that she couldn't even kill a cockroach._

"_Did you hear that's, Meryl Della Fox Stryfe?" Meryl heard and looked at the person, the guest had over stepped her place. Meryl's eyes were slightly glowing; only the guest noticed and immediately shut her trap. _

"_Meryl, calm down." Sune growled, he muttered something that made Meryl chuckle._

_After that everything went ok, until the end of the party and everyone was getting ready to leave._

_That's when it happened, "So Meryl, I heard from my parents that your father is looking for an orphanage; lets face it you're a girl," he put the emphasis on girl, "and girls are slow, stupid, and good for nothing. So your not really needed, just your brothers and little…" his sentence was cut short by one of Meryl's punches._

_When she looked at him her appearance had change completely, she was no longer the normal little girl with soft royal light blue coloring, instead she was a transformed humanoid kitsune with royal darkish light blue coloring. "Well, **boy**, I could show you how slow, stupid, I am. I sure as hell know that I'm not a good for nothing." She got closer to him and whispered in his ear, so only he would hear. "Unless, you want me to prove that too." _

_The little nine-year-old gulped and shook his head. Her only words were, "Good." _

"_Meryl! What the hell are you doing to that poor boy?" Yelled Mimi, whom was obviously outraged at what she had seen Meryl do._

"_I'm sorry, miss, I'm afraid you have me confused with someone else. My name is Kit Della Fox." Meryl said, as her alter ego._

"_Thank you, Kit." Said a low voice coming from the middle table, "You are an interesting character, and you've made my birthday party much more enjoyable."_

"…" _Meryl was thinking, and then automatically changed back. All of the guests were making sure not to anger Meryl, as they left and said their good-byes to the Stryfe family._

End flashback… 

Akira was laughing a lot at that memory and so was Meryl. Vash smiled and thought of the memory that was discussed.

Koi then said, "Mother was very furious and still is for that little stunt you pulled," she smiled at Meryl before continuing, "you basically broke that boy's nose. I believe his name was Mike O' Henry." And they all laughed some more.

Until Akira suddenly stopped, "I just remembered, Meryl, mother obviously doesn't know where we are. We just had to tell you, it is horrid, just…just horrid!" tears started to fall from her eyes, "I was minding my own business one day and I over heard mama, she said the most awful things about big sister."

Flashback just a few days beforethey found Meryl… 

_Akira is walking down the hallway to her and Koi's room. When she hears a voice in the grand study, "Yes, I have found her, I have already sent for her. Yes, don't worry Meryl Stryfe, will show up for her marriage to young Mike O' Henry." _

_She then hung up the phone and walked out of the room. She noticed Akira standing there smiling at he, so she decided to smile back. She hugged her fifteen-year-old daughter and said, "Honey, call your father's **other** children, I need to speak with them." _

"_Yes, mommy, may I ask why though you know how suspicious they can get."_

"_No, just tell them that they either come and speak with me or I'll throw them out into the street."_

"_Yes, mother." Akira said and bowed, as soon as she felt her mother leave, "Bitch." _

_She said in almost to mature voice. And ran off to get her four older brothers._

End flashback…

" Mama wanted two of our big brothers to come to get you."

"…."

There was a silence, which no one liked. Until Meryl finally spoke up, she had Leo in her arms, as she spoke, "So Sune, Sue did you come to get me because of what that bitch would do?"

"No Meryl we came so that you could see mother, the fact that Mimi sent us was convenient that way we could get you and leave home." Sune said trying to make her understand.

"Meryl, we just want you to come home and see mother."

"Fine, but I suggest we leave now."

Once everyone agreed they all started to pack. Milly and Knives were already packed. As everyone finished packing they chose Sue and Sune to load the truck in which Sue came. Sue and Sune were dressed in their traveling outfits. Sue was dressed in his Royal black shirt and baggy pants. Sune was dressed in Royal dark blue jeans and t-shirt.

As they entered the house the two men heard noises coming from the living room. As they entered they could not believe their eyes in fact, they wanted to gauge their eyes out. (A/N: I'm just going to torture them a little )

They found Meryl on the couch with Vash making out furiously each moaning out in ecstasy. Vash's hands were moving up and down her back until they settled on her ass. She was now sitting in his lap; rubbing up against him, Meryl's hands were around Vash's neck.

Milly and Knives were sitting on the other couch almost doing the same thing as Vash and Meryl, only Milly was grinding herself a lot harder to Knives. Knives was having fun rubbing Milly's breasts above the fabric. All four of them were moaning which really disgusted Sune and Sue.

Sue decided to clear his throat.

No one heard him; He cleared it again and made himself known. Again it didn't work.

So instead he decided to yell in the minds of the plants or half plants/ WILL YOU THREE FUCKING CUT IT OUT ALREADY/

Only Vash and Knives were startled. Meryl was still laying on Vash her head on his chest looking at the two male fox plants.

"Hmph, you, two are just mad cause you've never gotten any." Meryl said calmly.

"Meryl's right," Milly said following Meryl's actions, "you two are just lonely." She got off of Knives and left to wake Akira and Koi, from their afternoon naps, Knives soon followed Milly, but not before sending a glare at Sue, thinking to him/ I will get you back just wait and see. / And left behind Milly.

Me: I'm going to stop there for now.

Knives: Not bad cat girl.

Milly: I loved it. Especially the make out scene. (Is shivering from the after effects)

Me: O…k… I don't want to talk about your little scene. I'll make sure to add more fluff and lemons if needed. (> )Knives just introduce the next chapter.

Knives: Fine the next chapter in Meryl's Hidden Truth is Chapter 6: On the road to the betrothed.


	7. Chapter 6:On the Road to the Betrothed!

Me: Wow, I can't believe I'm almost to the end. (Looks at others in disbelief)

Meryl: Come on it's only the 6th chapter. (Says aggravated) And I'm betrothed! Why am I betrothed!

Vash: (Trying to calm Meryl down) I think it would be best if you started this chapter.

Me: Course, right away. (Says sweat dropping)Who wants ta do the disclaimer?

Akira jumps in without Koi: I wanna do the disclaimer!

Me: Where's Koi, Akira?

Akira: (Jumping up and down) She's taking a nap.

Koi in a dark room asleep in a bed (--zzz)

Me: O…k… I guess that's fine as long as you want to.

Une and Kun arrive just as Akira is going to do the disclaimer.

Une: About time, this is the chapter we're in right? (Looks at me with a questioning face.)

Me: Of course, Une, you and Kun will be in this chapter, would you, two, like to do the disclaimer?

Kun and Une: Sure.

Disclaimer, done by Une and Kun, the intelligently smart twins: The cat authoress claims that she does not own Trigun.

Une: It's true, Kun and I did the calculations and we came up with…

Kun: (He finishes for Une.) We came up with Neko144 needing to be really smart to come up with the idea of Trigun in the first place. (Sniggers)

Me: Ha, ha, you two are really funny, even if you don't try. (--)

/ Telekinetic thought/ ' Normal thoughts' (Unless someone thinks really loud) "speech"

Chapter 6: On the road to the betrothed! 

**Last time…**

They found Meryl on the couch with Vash making out furiously each moaning out in ecstasy. Vash's hands were moving up and down her back until they settled on her ass. She was now sitting in his lap; rubbing up against him, Meryl's hands were around Vash's neck.

Milly and Knives were sitting on the other couch almost doing the same thing as Vash and Meryl, only Milly was grinding herself a lot harder to Knives. Knives was having fun rubbing Milly's breasts above the fabric. All four of them were moaning which really disgusted Sune and Sue.

Sue decided to clear his throat.

No one heard him; He cleared it again and made himself known. Again it didn't work.

So instead he decided to yell in the minds of the plants or half plants/ WILL YOU THREE FUCKING CUT IT OUT ALREADY/

Only Vash and Knives were startled. Meryl was still laying on Vash her head on his chest looking at the two male fox plants.

"Hmph, you, two are just mad cause you've never gotten any." Meryl said calmly.

"Meryl's right," Milly said following Meryl's actions, "you two are just lonely." She got off of Knives and left to wake Akira and Koi, from their afternoon naps, Knives soon followed Milly, but not before sending a glare at Sue, thinking to him/ I will get you back just wait and see. / And left behind Milly.

This time… 

"Waahhh, this is boring!"

"It wouldn't be so if you had patience. Dear sister." Koi said to Akira. Akira, Koi, Sune, and Sue were in the trailer that Sue brought. Vash, Meryl, Milly, and Knives were in the front. All four of them still mad at Sune and Sue, for interrupting their little make out session.

"I'm sorry, but it's just boring!" Just then the trailer stopped and the back door opened reviling a smiling Milly.

"Hey guys, we're stopping here for to night. There's a bar!"

"Yay! We're going to the bar!" Akira yelled.

"Correction, Akira, you and your sister will be staying at the hotel room we've rented. Now it's up to which of the fox brothers wants to baby-sit you."

"What! There is no way that I'm going to baby-sit them!" Both Sune and Sue said.

"How mean, after we basically begged mom not to kick big brothers out!" Akira said in complaint. "Quite true, but Milly," Koi said as she spoke to Milly, "I need to speak with Meryl, or the driver, about our home town, there have been some changes."

"Don't worry about it Meryl already knows, and has explained to us."

"But how?" Koi asked without any emotion in her voice.

Sune interrupted, "She looked into my mind we do have a mind link that actives only to retrieve information. Of course she has to be the one to activate it, I can't do shit about it."

"I see," was all Koi said to him and turned to Milly once more and gave her a sweet girly smile, "Milly, my I please speak with my big sister, Meryl?" and also gave her a puppy eyed look that Akira used to get her way. Milly being a softy for that look immediately pick her up and hugged her said, "Yes, you canlittle Koi. I wish I had a daughter that was as kind and thoughtful as you!"

"You can thank my mother the next time you see her this was all her doing anyway." Koi said nonchalantly, emotionless.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wish I was there to protect you from that bitch of a cousin. (A/N: Wow, never knew Milly said swear words.) I would've done anything for you if I had known. I promise when we return to your hometown that I won't let Mimi hurt you or treat you like slaves." That's when Koi felt something wet fall to her face, 'Why is she crying? Is it because of the way I was brought up.' She noticed the hug become tighter and what surprised Koi the most that she notice herself hugging Milly back and tears were streaming from her own eyes. 'Is this what it feels like to be loved by and actual mother figure?'

Unbeknownst to them that; they were being watched by someone, with tears in his eyes. (A/N: Aww, I bet you don't know who it is. I'll give you three hints, 1) He's in love with Milly. 2) He was once evil. And 3) He's Vash's twin. Give up? It's Knives! Vash's older twin brother!)

"Milly," he said, "Come on it's time to go to the bar, Meryl has already made reservations for the night."

Koi looked at Knives, in an innocent way that almost made Knives cry. "Mr. Knives? Do you love my Auntie Milly?"

Knives was taken by surprise by the question, "Um… uh…" Koi continued, "I have to make sure you'll be able to care for my beloved aunt and give her lots of children. So what is to be your answer, hum? Am I to call you uncle Knives and expect little cousins, or will I have to keep you away like I did with Sue." By now Knives was red as Vash's coat.

He heard loud laughing of in the distance, when he turned he saw Vash holding on to Meryl, who was clutching her sides from the laughter. Sue was slightly smiling, Sune was laughing as hard as Vash and Meryl were, and Akira was just smirking while shaking her head sideways thinking, 'That's Koi for you always making sure every detail is right.'

"Well? Are we to stand here all night? We have a tight schedule. Now answer my simple question with a yes or a no? Will I have to keep you away or allow you to stay?" (A/N: She likes ta sound mysterious at times.) Koi finished with a slight smirk.

Meryl was closing in on them at the trailer. "Well Knives you have met you match." "Shut up, half-ling." He then grabbed Milly's arm and went into the bar muttering stuff about half-lings and humans not knowing their place in the world and Milly just let him lead her to the bar giggling all the way.

The next day they all woke up with hangovers except for Milly that was already used to drinking all night long.

"Well that was a fun night," said an over enthusiastic Milly, everyone groaned, "I see, you guys can't hold your liquor quite well I suppose, Meryl never could."

Meryl, Vash, Knives and Milly where in the trailer this time while the others got the front seat. "This place is to small, there is barely enough room to stretch." Meryl complained, she felt two arms around her and pull her to their owner's body.

"Don't worry Meryl, if ya want, you can sleep on me." Vash said huskily as his arms started to roam her body. "Isn't that comfy?"

/ Idiot! Why don't you just take her as your mate? That way Milly's mind wont be so polluted with your nonsense. / Knives thought angrily, Vash just stared at him with misty eyes/ Well, I decided to wait until Meryl got rid of her problems. Speaking of mates, why haven't you taken Milly as your mate/

Knives just scowled at him and grabbed Milly who seemed to be getting tired. Then both brothers waited a while before Meryl and Milly were asleep and their hands started to roam over the women's bodies. Soft moans came from their lushes mouths and they started to grind unconsciously against they twin plants. The brothers kept up their little game until the moans were loud enough and were grinding hard enough to arouse them, even if they were asleep.

Meryl and Milly were already awake by the time Vash and Knives finished their fun. They still had their eyes closed and decided it was their turn to have fun. After Vash and Knives had calmed down Meryl and Milly were pretending to be asleep and started to rub themselves against the guys making them moan out in pleasure.

'Damn, never new Meryl could move this way.' Vash thought as another moan escaped his lips that's when he noticed two other lips were on his. "Meryl!" he said before Meryl pushed her tongue into his mouth and he did the same thing, well almost.

Milly was slowly torturing Knives to the break of insanity. 'Damn, she has a talent for this.' He thought, as Milly was grinding herself harder to him and playing with his tongue. They didn't know of their little audience until they heard giggling from Akira, a grunt from Sune, Sue's pencil on paper muttering stuff like wedding clothes and such, and Koi was just staring as if she'd never seen adults make-out before.

Koi and Akira announced to the four people in the trailer, "Welcome to the town of Foxes or otherwise known as Fox Heaven!"

Then everyone that was near by to here were surrounding the trailer, whispering 'Are those Lord Della Fox's children?' or 'Wait doesn't that blue haired woman remind you of anyone?'

"Meryl! Good to have you home, Kun and I have missed you over the past few years." Une said coming from behind the crowding towns people.

"If it isn't little Meryl," another male voice said, "I haven't seen you since you were ten." Kun said with a slight chuckle.

Everyone gasped and looked at the calm and collected woman to whom Une and Kun were talking to; they saw that she had the Della Fox features, like the tail, ears and coloring.

"Une, Kun as usual you both treat me as if I was family. You both know I'm not considered family till I've taken my assassin tests." Meryl said looking as calm as Sune and Sue, and the Twin Blades (A/N: Koi and Akira are the Twin Blades).

"Une, Kun is that you? Come here please, so I can have a good look at you." Milly said from behind everyone with Knives holding on to her.

"Milly? You're still with our sister! Yet her manners haven't improved one bit." Kun said before feeling a WACK at the back of his head. "Owww, Une you don't have to wack me just cuz I point out the obvious." Tears streaming from his eyes, as Kun spoke; while rubbing his head.

Laughter was heard it was a feminine laughter that could send shivers down you spine. The woman stopped at the center of the group and took control of the situation immediately, "Oh what a glorious day that we have finally found our beloved Meryl and she has become quiet a young lady why she even looks like me!" "Mimi…" Meryl and her brothers warned.

"Now what is everyone doing here? You should all mind your own business, and don't worry about a thing, remember A Della Fox is always here to hear your complaints."

Koi looked at Meryl and said, "That's the crappy saying she uses to encourage people to keep her filthy rich."

"Now that our star is here why don't we go home? Your guests can stay in the guest rooms and Meryl can stay in her **dark** room." "No." Meryl answered as simple as that.

"No? Meryl, do you know what happens to those whom disobey me? They get punished, Meryl, now I am your mother and you will do as you are told."

"One: You aren't a mother your just a bitch that my father took as a wife so he could look generous. Two: You cannot punish me or do anything of that manner because I'm and adult that can take care of herself and any other people I happen to be taking care of. Three: I'm not a child any more so I can disobey you all I want." She said with three fingers in the air.

"Again I only came because I've decided to pay a little visit to my mother, now if her bitchyness excuses me I have some unfinished business to take care of." And Meryl walks of with her tail high in the air and her calm figure leaving a very shocked Mimi. The rest soon followed after.

Me: I am goin ta stop there, cuz it's started ta get real interestin and I don't want ta type all night.

Knives, Vash, Milly, Sune, and Sue: I cannot believe that you just did that.

Me: (Sweat drops) Well that's life for ya. So who wants ta introduce the next chapter?

Kun and Une: (Raise hands) We will do it. The next chapter in Meryl's Hidden Truth: Mother Dearest! And The Present of The Foxy Plant!

Me: See ya in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 7: Mother Dearest and the

Me: Welcome ta chapter 7! Ladies and gentle my story is almost to the end, I just need a few more chapters ta go! Yay!

Meryl: Shut up, you stupid cat. I have a headache.

Sune: So do I, why do I have be connected to you?

Me: Relax guys the story is almost over and Meryl, Vash, Milly, and Knives will be able to go to their normal lives.

Sue: But neko don't we have normal lives too? (Tears streaming down his eyes)

Me: No you don't. You and everyone else are my own creations. So without further adieu lets go on ta chapter 7! Who wants ta do the disclaimer? (Looks around for volunteers)

: I will, miss neko.

Me: Who said that? (Looks around for that strange voice)

Lady in white: I did. I'm Meryl's mother. (Shakes my hand and gives me a hug.)

Lady in white: Miss neko, will you please give me a name? And make ita nice one.

Me: Sure (Thinks up a nice name) How about Saiai? (Full name is Saiai TenchiDella Fox. Saiai means Beloved.Tenchi meansAngel.)

Saiai: Thank you. Now I will do the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Lady Neko does not, and cannot, own Trigun.

Saiai: How was that Miss Neko? Did I do all right?

Me: (Gives Saiai a BIG HUG!) That was wonderful, and thanks! Anyway how about we got on wit the story?

Everyone (Except Saiai and Koi): Finally!

Me: SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU DON'T SEE ME BEING UNPATIENT DO YOU? GOD YOU'RE ALL LUCKY I'M SO GOD DAMN PAITENT! Now lets get back to the story, all right? (Smiles sweetly at everyone, so sweetly that it's scary.)

Everyone: Yes ma'm. (Shaking in their shoes)

"Speech" 'normal thoughts (unless they're really loud) /telekinetic thoughts/

Chapter 7: Mother Dearest! And The Present of The Foxy Plant! 

**Last time...**

"Now that our star is here why don't we go home? Your guests can stay in the guest rooms and Meryl can stay in her **dark** room." "No." Meryl answered as simple as that.

"No? Meryl, do you know what happens to those whom disobey me? They get punished, Meryl, now I am your mother and you will do as you are told."

"One: You aren't a mother your just a bitch that my father took as a wife so he could look generous. Two: You cannot punish me or do anything to of that manner because I'm and adult that can take care of herself and any other people I happen to be taking care of. Three: I'm not a child any more so I can disobey you all I want." She said with three fingers in the air.

"Again I only came because I've decided to pay a little visit to my mother, now if her bitchyness excuses me I have some unfinished business to take care of." And Meryl walks of with her tail high in the air and her calm figure leaving a very shocked Mimi. The rest soon followed after.

**This time…**

"Hey Meryl, do you think it's ok to just refuse Mimi like that?" Milly asked curiously. Meryl and Milly were in their own room. Vash and Knives were in the room next to the girls' room. "Well, answer me this Milly, would you like to sleep in the room that was made to punish you not to sleep in as a normal person would?" "No." Milly answered sadly, Meryl felt badly about binging it up now. "I'm sorry Milly it's just I've never liked it here at all, I might have liked it at one point, but that was when my mother lived in her nice little house that was filled with a lot of different smells, like cookies, cake, and her perfume, I remember how it was before she was put into one of those stupid bulbs." She said as she started to get angry, "We were happy. My brothers and I were known as the five assassins in the whole town that could kill and slash within a minute.

"That was until we were ordered to kill the wife of the sheriff. It was a good thing to be an assassin, back then, now we are known as the devils children. Mom helped me threw it all, up until she was taken away. Everyone knew except me. Even she knew, warned us, but never told us when exactly. One day she just wasn't there like she used to be. I was distraught, crushed, broken, and every other word you can think of that would go with the empty feeling."

Milly was quiet during the whole thing. The only thing she could do was to listen the moment, no one knows or will ever know the true life of Meryl Della Fox Stryfe. Milly could only think of the past memories of when she lived with her awful cousin.

Flash back… 

"_Hello Milly," said Mimi with an awful smell, "I'm so glad that you are here. Come on in, I want you to meet my husband." _

"_Thank you, Mimi, mother just wanted me to stay while I finish my studies. Oh and who's this?" she asks surprised. _

"_DAMN IT MERYL! I TOLD YOU NOT TO ENTER THIS ROOM WHEN I HAVE GUESTS! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY IN THERE, FOR BEING DISOBEDIANT YOU WILL NOT HAVE AND DINNER!" Mimi yelled at Meryl. _

_Meryl looked away for a second before looking back up to her mean stepmother and said, "Mimi, if you don't stop acting like you queen of this house you won't be like at all." She turned to leave for her room, "Oh, and dad wants to see you in his study, says that he **needs** help with something." Meryl said over her shoulder as she left with a cool demeanor. _

End flash back… 

That was the first time she met Meryl. That day Meryl had looked broken and alone. So she decided to become Meryl's friend.

"Milly, hello you in there? Meryl to Milly." She said to Milly.

"Huh? OH, sorry Meryl I think I'm a little more tired then before. I'm going to bed. Good-night." "Good-night, Milly." Meryl said a bit startled.

In the boys' room… 

"Ya hear that Knives?" Vash asked all he got was a grunt. Even though he had heard everything.

"Vash, go to sleep, I'm tired." Knives said as he turned. "Fine Knives." 'Sweet dreams, Meryl'

The next day everyone woke up, but Meryl woke up extra early to get dressed up, since she had to be in her humanoid form.

"Wow! Meryl you look beautiful!" Milly exclaimed. The last time she saw Meryl dressed up was at her father's birthday. "Thanks Milly." Meryl said with a slight chuckle.

"Your mother will be happy to see you again, you know."

"Yeah, I know, I just wonder if she'll be happy to see the person that I've become. 'No longer am I happy or care free, but sad and broken'."

"Don't say such things, your mother would be heart broken. When we get there I'll show what I mean." Milly said as she chuckled. Meryl just looked at her in confusion for a moment, then sighed, 'That's Milly for ya, childish but wise.' She thought. / Hey Knives think you'll be able to handle her/ She smiled when she only got a grunt in her mind. / Fine, I'll take that as a yes. /

As they left the hotel, Meryl decided that they were going to go to her father's mansion; both Vash and Knives were a bit surprised. "What I told you my father is a well known man."

"Hey, open up!" she yelled to the guards.

"Who are you and state your business." The guard yelled back.

Milly stared at the guards and then at Meryl and said in a formal voice, "I am Milly Thomson the cousin of Lady Mimi Stryfe, and my charge Miss Meryl Della Fox Stryfe, daughter of the Lord and first Lady."

At first there was no reply, then Meryl finished by saying, "If you want to keep your low pathetic lives you will let us in, and our business is with the Lord not you."

"Ye…yes Lady Meryl." And the gates open reviling the guards. Meryl walked up to one and looked him square in the face and said, "The next time you call me Lady," pauses and, "I'll make sure your life ends, so just call me Meryl or Kit either one is fine." And left after saying that.

The guards were completely stunned as Milly came up and said, "Don't worry Meryl is just in a bad mood. Sorry if she's frightened you." And waved good-bye; While Knives and Vash were just smirking and followed.

Once at the house the door was answered by a young maid, who looked to be about Meryl's age, and said, "My good heavens," her eyes widened and she got tears in her eyes, "Meryl! My sister Meryl!" the maid forgetting who she was for the moment went up to Meryl and gave her a hug.

Meryl chuckled and hugged her back, "Hey there kiddo, it's been a while hasn't it?" when she let go she saw Milly, "Miss Milly! Oh my it has been only ten years and you've grown into a beautiful woman." Milly blushed at this comment, and Knives saw, 'She does look beautiful' he thought.

"Oh, where are my manners please come in, you are expected." The maid said with a bow

"Come now little Joy," Meryl said as she hugged the maid, "Don't be so formal with me, remember when that old hag Mimi isn't around I'm just Meryl or Kit, in front of her I'm just Miss. Don't use lady makes me feel old." She said as she stuck her tongue out.

Somewhere up stairs Mimi sneezed. "I wonder if someone's talking about me." She said to herself.

Back down stairs Meryl and the others were meeting with Sue and everyone else.

"Ok, then Meryl, now that you're here we can all go to mother's plant." Sue said as they, all, walked away from the mansion, not knowing hateful eyes were watching them, but soften slightly at the sight of the two fifteen-years-olds.

All of them were dressed in their best clothes. Sue was dressed in royal black robes, (A/N: He designs clothes like a fashion designer.) Une was dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans (A/N: Not royal black just normal black), Kun was in a white t-shirt and jeans, Sune was wearing a royal dark blue shirt and jean shorts, while Meryl was in a royal light blue halter top and jean skirt, the Twin Blades (A/N: Akira and Koi.) were dressed in the opposite coloring of clothes, Akira was wearing a bright pink shirt and pink skirt that had slits up to the thigh; while Koi was wearing dark red halter-top and red pants. The five fox plants were in their humanoid forms with ears and tails. Meryl noticed that something was odd, about her younger sisters; she noticed that they had fuzzy cat ears on top of their heads. She decided not to say anything about it until later though.

"All right kiddies, now all you have to do is announce yourself. Since I'm the oldest I'll go first." Sue said as he touched the bulb. / Hey mom. / He thought. "Sue Della Fox Stryfe, oldest son of Saiai Tenchi Della Fox!"

"Une and Kun Della Fox Stryfe second eldest sons of Saiai Tenchi Della Fox!" said the male twins in unison.

"Sune and Meryl Della Fox Stryfe youngest son and daughter of Saiai Tenchi Della Fox!"

Then a bright light surrounded the five fox plants and they were brought into the bulb. Vash and Knives could only stare in amazement. They had never seen other people enter plant bulbs. When they returned from the bulb, everyone gasped at what they saw. All five of them were holding little furry things in their arms.

"But mama, are you sure about this? I mean have this little thing is a big deal for the boys." Meryl said out loud to the plant angel and smiled. The fox plant just smiled at her daughter and shook her head. /You are ready to take the responsibility. Besides that's why you're here Meryl to '**help**' them understand their new responsibilities. /

"Mother that is unnecessary, Sue acts like he's a freaking mother ta Meryl most of the time." Kun said pointing a Sue. Sue just glared at Kun and said, "Hey kiddo, at least I know how to cook and it's a lot better than yours."

/ Sue! Kun! Cut it out we do have guests you know. / Saiai scolded/Why can't you be well behaved like Meryl, Sune, and Une. /

"Well it's because Meryl was always a mama's girl…"

"Hey I swear you have a death wish Kun." (Meryl)

"Sune was just annoyingly polite and dumb…"

"Kun, you really shouldn't speak like that." (Sune)

"And Une was just…" Kun stops to think for a moment, "Une is just Une."

Une replied calmly, "Wow, an amazement, my own twin doesn't say any thing rude about me."

Akira and Koi just looked at Saiai, with stars in their eyes. / Akira, this is big sister's mother we must show her our respect. / Akira replied/Got it. /

They both walked up to the bulb and let Saiai look at them, at first her eyes widen then soften and nodded in understanding. Saiai looked to Meryl/Meryl, you have to take good care of these two. /

"Like I haven't been already." Meryl snorted, "Anyway you don't have to worry about a thing."

Saiai nodded. "Mother, it would be nice if you left the bulb. I want to be held like when I was little." Meryl said as tears started to stream from her face. "Don't be such a cry baby, you know better then to ask such a question. Mother isn't in there because she wants to she's in there for her protection and ours." Sue said.

Knives wasn't in a very good mood, he walked up to the bulb and felt the bulb. Saiai looked at him and took him into her bulb. Meryl wasn't surprised at what Knives did. When he reemerged he was slightly calmer then before.

He walked towards Meryl and hugged this shocked everyone except Meryl, she felt that he knew what she went through as a child. She stared to cry into his shoulder. Saiai tried sending comforting images to Meryl's mind. It seemed to work for a little while. Meryl looked at Saiai, her siblings, and then finally on her friends.

Meryl nodded to her mother and smiled, "I'm ok now. Thank you."

"Well let's go now, mother needs to preserve her energy since she's used a lot to day." Sue said as he began to walk out the door.

As they left Meryl thought about what her mother said. 'I need to take care of Akira and Koi. Hold on, now that I think about it…' she stopped thinking and voiced her thoughts. "Hey, why do Akira and Koi have cat ears?"

Six of the Stryfe children flinched at the question. Two of them only turned back with smiles on their faces. "Let's see how should we explain this?" Akira asked her self. Koi answered, "Mother and father did it." (A/N: Koi is very formal.)

"H…huh?" Meryl replied.

"It is true dear sister, mother and father have made us into something close to plants. They mixed the DNA of cats and plants." Koi said solemnly sad.

"Are you telling me that Mimi has changed your DNA?" she asked as she turned to her brothers, "How in the world did they get plant DNA? And most importantly; WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING TO STOP THEM!" tears were streaming out of her eyes, yet again, (A/N: How many tears does she have left? She should be dry.)

"We didn't know until they started to show signs of powers and abilities. We only know that they were changed a few months after you'd left." Une said calmly, that's what Meryl liked about him his calm cool personality.

Meryl just shook her head and said, "No, they were supposed to **be** normal kids. **Not**, I repeat **not** plants or anything close to being plants! You, four, have failed me in protecting them."

"No! Meryl, it wasn't their fault! You, know how mama is! She was just jealous that father had plant children to control! At first she tried working on you, and when she noticed that you weren't going to do anything she said she gave up!" Akira said, "After you left she wanted to find you so she could try again, but she kept getting interrupted."

"Meryl, do not be mad at them they are after all just **men**. Anyway, what could **they** have done? What's done is done and there is no way of changing the past. You of all people should know what I mean." Koi said.

After a few calming breathes, Meryl was able to get control of her emotions, she looked at Koi and Akira, "All right, then, I won't blame them, I'll blame the only ones who did do **this**," she said pointing to the twin blades. In a more menacing voice she suddenly said, "They will pay for what they have done to you, both." She turned around and began to leave. Akira wanted to follow her but Koi stopped her and shook her head. "Let her cool down all the anger she's been trying to keep under control has gotten a little lose." Koi smiled and left to her father's mansion.

"Koi, Akira, you don't have to leave if you want we can go to the town bar and have a few drinks." Milly suggested.

Koi and Akira turned with big smiles on their faces, "Of course, but we warn you we will want to challenge you at a drinking contest."

Milly smiled a goofy happy smile and said, "You're on!" Vash and Knives were left with their mouths open almost touching the ground. (A/N: Imagine Knives acting like Vash!) Then had worried looks on their faces.

"Don't worry, in this town kids are actually aloud to drink." Une said as calm as ever.

"Yeah and it was all Meryl's doing." Sune said in a happy tone.

"We were forever grateful ta her back then." Kun added, remembering stuff from his child hood. "How old do you have to be to drink at the bar?" Vash asked. Kun answered, "You have ta be at least eight years old ta dirk in this town's bar."

Seeing the expressions on the guy's faces Sune said, "Don't be so shocked, Meryl was getting tired of not being able to do what she wanted to do, so she got father to change so rules and laws. Not a big deal."

"Ya know we might see Meryl at the bar, after a few drinks she gets really loose and sings, so does Milly." Kun said happily, "Meryl's got the most wonderful voice, just like an angel's. Milly's voice is beautiful, also."

They imagined Meryl and Milly singing songs. And started for the bar.

"Hey Sue, you think that Vash and Knives are good enough for them?" Une asked uncaringly.

"Sure, why not they're obviously in love and as you know I've already gotten the wedding dress ready for Meryl." Sue said mischievously as they headed to the bar as well.

Me: Wow I think this chapter was a bit long, don't you?

Saiai/Well at least it's finished. /

Me: Yeah but it was a bit dramatic as well.

Sue: That's because you're dramatic.

Me: I guess I am, I have to change for the better, than. (--)

Me: Well I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter. Cya!

Saiai/ Since you have been nice enough to let me stay in this chapter I'll introduce the next chapter. /

Saiai/ The next chapter in Meryl's Hidden Truth is Drinking and Singing to Different Tunes/

Me: Thank you Saiai! I owe you one. And see ya'll later!


	9. Chapter 8:Singing and Drinking to

Me: Hey everyone! Wow I'm on chapter eight!

Akira: (jumping like crazy) Yeah, and we get to drink!

Koi: (smiling mischievously) We finally get to have fun with everyone.

Me: (sweat drops) Sure, don't worry.

Meryl: Do we have to do this chapter like that? (Blushes furiously and covers her face)

Vash: Oh, come on Meryl, (Tryin ta pry her hands away from her face) it's not that bad come on don't be so shy.

Meryl: (finally calms down) I know that, it's just too weird.

Milly: (reading the script and blushes) Oh my, Neko, your really a romantic at heart or just a plain perv.

Me: Hey that's not nice; I'm a romantic. (Tears streaming out of my eyes) Any way can we start this chapter please?

Meryl: Yes the sooner the better. (Note the blush on her face)

Me: Ok Meryl you do the disclaimer since no one else is goin to.

Meryl: Fine.

Disclaimer: Neko144 does not own Trigun or any of it characters. She only owns Saiai, the four boys, Mimi, the two girls and any one that wasn't in the series.

"Speech" 'thoughts' (Unless they're really loud) /telekinetic thoughts/

Chapter 8: Drinking and singing to a Different Tunes! Last time… 

"We were forever grateful ta her back then." Kun added, remembering stuff from his child hood. "How old do you have to be to drink at the bar?" Vash asked. Kun answered, "You have ta be at least eight years old ta dirk in this town's bar."

Seeing the expressions on the guy's faces Sune said, "Don't be so shocked, Meryl was getting tired of not being able to do what she wanted to do, so she got father to change so rules and laws. Not a big deal."

"Ya know we might see Meryl at the bar, after a few drinks she gets really loose and sings, so does Milly." Kun said happily, "Meryl's got the most wonderful voice, just like an angel's. Milly's voice is beautiful, also."

They imagined Meryl and Milly singing songs. And started for the bar.

"Hey Sue, ya think that Vash and Knives are good enough for them?" Une asked uncaringly.

"Sure, why not they're obviously in love and as you know I've already gotten the wedding dress ready for Meryl." Sue said mischievously as they headed to the bar as well.

This time… 

"1…2…3!" Milly said as they started a drinking contest for the tenth time. (A/N: Whoa! I didn't know Milly could drink that much!)

Meryl was in her usual spot, (A/N: The spot she's had since she was eight.) drinking her favorite Vodka. "Hey, waiter! Another Vodka! And add ice this time!" "Y…yes ma'm." 'DAMN IT TO HELL! WHY THE FUCK DO THEY ALWAYS CALL ME MA'M!'

"Hey watch it Meryl, some of us can hear your loud thoughts." Sue said from her left. "Ya know sis, maybe ya should let your frustration out. Don't keep it in lock up in you. Ta think little Miss Kit is frustrated cuz she found out her little sisters are near bein plants." Kun said a little drunk and loose.

"Shut up Kun." She said as she slumped down into her arms. "I'm not where you are, I'm still a little sober."

Kun, Sue, and Sune smiled at each other mischievously, "Well, Meryl, it might help if we poured a few more drinks down your throat." Sune said, " That way you'll be too plastered to even think!"

"We might need to use a stronger drink though." Sue said.

Kun smiled and said, "How about we mix some drinks, Gin, Jamaica Rum, and Tequila. Wit' ice of course. We all know how Meryl likes her drinks nice and cold."

While the three men ordered the mixed drink, Meryl went to Milly's table to watch them get drunk. She sat down in between Vash and Une, Knives was on the other side with Milly, Akira, and Koi.

Milly looked at Meryl and said, "Meryllllllllllllllll, doooooooyaaaaa wanna joinnnnndaaaaa f… funnnn?" Her words were slurred, but a little understandable. "No thanks Milly, I seriously don't want to end up with a huge hang over in the morning."

"Well that's to bad little sister, I believe that our other brothers are whipping up a new drink for you." Une said calmly (A/N: As usual). Meryl groaned, while covering her face with a hand and the other wrapped around her neck, "Why me? All they ever do is make me drink, after I get so drunk I lose control of any actions I do."

"Here we go, Meryl, your newest favorite drink made to calm your pent-up nerves, heal head aches, ect… ect." Sune said. Meanwhile Sue and Kun sat next to Meryl. They had told Vash and Une to get up and move while they set their plan to action.

"Sune, I don't want anything that…" she was cut short as Sue held her by the waist and Kun held her mouth open. "Alright little bro, let her have it!"

Meryl felt like she was drowning, but she also felt herself fly. After she finished ever last drop of the liquid, she smiled and a wide smile. "You guys have enough brains to make drinks, but not enough to keep your dayieeeeejobssssss." She slurred.

"Meryl, are you ok?" Vash asked as he looked at her. He had never seen her in this state sure he'd seen her drink, but never like this. Meryl looked at him for a moment, her brain was looking for facts of who he was; her brain said 'Vash, the man you love.' then it hit her she jumped from her spot and latched on to him. "Vashie washie!" she said, as her hug got a bit tighter as if she didn't want to let go. Vash on the other hand had a small problem, the moment Meryl latched on he felt himself become flustered and not only that he was also becoming hard, due to the fact that his Meryl was rubbing against him.

"Meryl, how about we sing a number for the bar." Milly said, smiling at her as if she was a child. Of course Meryl always acted like one when she got really drunk. Meryl eyes started to sparkle, "Ohhh! I want to sing! I'll sing a new song!" she stops for a second, remembering her manners, "Will Milly sing with me?"

Milly smiled, "Of course, I'd love to."

(A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, at this part of the story Meryl and Milly will be singing only two-songs. The songs will be two of my favorite songs; of course I have many favorite songs. And the two songs will be…. opens envelope and reads Group: Papa Roach. Song: Scars. Group: Linkin Park Song: In The End.)

The announcer at the bar, "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome back our two star singers Meryl FoxSwords and Milly TimeStop."

Everyone in the bar cheered. Vash and Knives looked at each other then at the six plant people. Vash said, "Meryl FoxSwords?" one of his eyebrows shooting up. While Knives said, "Milly TimeStop?" The others just shrugged, Akira said, "They didn't want anyone to find out who they were and so on and so on."

Then they heard a familiar voice. "Hello ladies and gentlemen! I hope you've all missed us as much as we've missed you!" Meryl was talking in an unusually happy voice. Milly said, "We have a surprise for all of you! We will be singing two songs; one sung by Miss FoxSwords and one sung by me," pointing to herself, "Miss TimeStop!"

Meryl now had the mike back in her hands and said, "Alright since I'm going to start this show, and Milly as my backup, I'll be singing Scars by Papa Roach!"

Before she sang, Meryl and Milly had to get changed into costumes to fit the mood of the songs.

When they got to the stage everyone gasped to see them; Meryl was dressed in a black mini skirt with slits on the sides that ended a few inches below the thigh and a tight tank top, that showed off her perfect figure, and was wearing a trench coat that was buttoned at the middle, a few inches above her bellybutton.

Milly was in a whole different get-up she was wearing white pants, a white tank top and a small jacket, that barely covered anything, and had a white cap on her head.

"Alright then ladies and gents! Lets get this party started!" Meryl said over the mike and walk next to Milly and handed it to her. "Well Meryl looks like we have a full house tonight." Milly said smiling, a smile that was as bright as the sun.

"Hehe, your right Milly and since we have a full house that must be that we get to sing as loud as we want!"

Everyone broke off into full cheers like, 'Yeah FoxSwords!' or 'Wahoo TimeStop!'

The announcer, "Alright, calm down everyone! If you want to here them sing you will have to be silent!"

Everyone goes quiet waiting for Meryl to make her appearance. The stage was lighted with a spot light. Meryl was standing in the middle of it while Milly stood behind her to the left.

**Song lyrics:** _(Sung by Meryl FoxSwords: Scars!)_

**_Scars by Papa Roach _**

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

Vash and Knives were awestruck. They couldn't believe that this was the Meryl they knew. "Well this is certainly different." Knives said, while Vash nodded not really listening to him.

_Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home  
Cause you channel all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
You're making me insane  
All I can say is_

Meryl's little sisters were going crazy. "Yeah! Go Meryl! Go Milly!"

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

_I tried to help you once  
Against my own advice  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That you're drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassions in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand_

Everyone was cheering them on. Sune and Sue were hollering for them to keep it up. "You guys are the best singers!" they both yelled. Une just sweat dropped.

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever come around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause you're drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
And I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
But you didn't understand  
Go fix yourself_

Kun was waving his hands and cheering on.

_I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life_

Everyone was in awe after Meryl sang. They stood up and cheered. Meryl bowed low enough to entice the men, especially Vash. "Thank you! I hope you enjoy Milly's song as much as you enjoy mine!"

Now it was Milly's turn at the mike as she took it from Meryl, her long flowing brown tied up into a low ponytail was slashing around. Knives couldn't help but think of wolves when he saw her. 'Wolves? Where did that come from?' Knives asks himself.

As everyone is waiting for Milly to start her song. "Well looks like your anxious to hear me sing am I right?" she smiled seductively. Knives never knew she could do that. "Being away for years was the hardest thing to do. Being away from my adoring fans." Then she laughed playfully at the men that were eyeing her especially Knives.

Now Milly was standing in the middle of the spot light and Meryl was off to her right.

**Song lyrics: **_(Sung by Milly TimeStop: In The End)_

**_In The End by Linkin Park_**  
It start with/(MF)  
_One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time_

Knives was very entranced as Milly sung the song. He had never seen Milly so wrapped up in the mood of anything like when she sang.

All I know (MF)  
_time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away_

"I never knew Milly could sing like this."Vash said Knives nodded not really listening to him.

It's so unreal (MF)  
_Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to_

This song fit the mood Meryl was feeling even as she was singing all of the in-between. (A/N: Anything that has MF means Meryl is singing.)

_Watch you go_ (MF)_  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried_

Meryl's brothers could feel it too; the fact that she was here for a few days and the fact that Mimi was planning a wedding for her.

so hard (MF)  
_And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

One thing (MF)

_I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
_In the end(MF)

Everyone in the bar couldn't believe that Milly and Meryl were there on stage singing their hearts out. Some drunks were crying because of the song, and because of the singer's angelic voices.

_You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I  
_I tried so hard (MF)

And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

Knives was stunned, he couldn't believe that _his_ Milly was singing with her soul. "Well Milly can sure sing can't she?" Vash asked. "Yeah, sing." Knives wasn't really paying attention to him.

_I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

After the little show Meryl and Milly gave everyone was outside awaiting the two singers that were being attacked by fans. "Miss. FoxSwords, Miss. TimeStop please you must come sing for us before you leave town."

Before Meryl or Milly could reply, they were interrupted by an awful laughter. "Hohoho! Don't you worry Mr. Avalon. Ms. FoxSwords and Ms. TimeStop might be staying permanently in town." Mimi said a bit to happily. "Mrs. Stryfe, how nice of you to come and I see you've brought young mister O' Henry." Mr. Avalon said as he noticed the man behind Mimi. "Why yes, you see he wanted to see his future wife, Meryl Stryfe. But instead we find Ms. FoxSwords." Mimi didn't recognize Meryl in her little Goth outfit, so she decided to use it to her advantage.

"Yes well Meryl was here, but she went home after I told her, that she had had enough booze. I said, 'Meryl, you really need to go home or you'll end up sleeping in this bar just like ten-years ago', she left only after she had one more drink."

"I see. Well did you know that Meryl, will be marrying this handsome young man," she points to the guy behind her, "Mr. O' Henry?"

"Why no I didn't," Meryl said faking a bewildered look, "When is this wedding?" "It's the last day of the next month. I hope you'll be there to sing, of course you, Ms. TimeStop. Can't have one without the other now can we."

"Sure I'll go, but I don't think there is going to be a wedding, by the end of next month." Milly said looking a little sad.

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked looking a bit angry. Milly looked at Meryl for help, which she happily obliged. "My friend here can predict the future. If I were you, I'd take heed of her words and probably not go through with this wedding at all."

"Huh? You must be joking. This wedding will go as planned, I don't care about fortune tellers much." Mimi said.

"Whatever, Mrs. Stryfe, if you don't mind we have to be leaving. Come on TimeStop." As they left they heard Mimi say to O' Henry, "There will be a wedding even if it's that last thing I do."

Later that night everyone was in Meryl and Milly's room. Meryl was taking a shower, when she came out she was wearing a big shirt that stopped a few inches above her knees and boxers. "Meryl, what did Lady Saiai give you? You know those little fuzzy things." Meryl smiled at Milly, no matter who or what it was she was always polite to people that were cared deeply for.

"Well, Milly, you really want to know you didn't you ask them," she asks pointing to her bothers. "They won't tell me." "Fine, we got fox kits. Oh! And here this is yours." Meryl gave Milly a small little ball of fur. The little ball moved which scared everyone except Meryl.

Milly lifted her hand up to eye-level and the fuzz ball moved again. It uncoiled itself. Two large black eyes were staring at her. "My goodness, is this the gift that Sune said she was going to give me?" "Yes." Was the only reply Milly got, before Meryl suddenly collapsed. Vash being the nearest person caught her as she fell to the ground.

"She's just tired," Sue said, "her body is still young and can't control her immense power." A thud was heard behind them. "Oh, look Sune just fell." Une said. "WELL DUH! HE JUST SO HAPPENS TA BE MERYL'S FUCKING TWIN BROTHER!" Kun said.

"You don't have to yell, Kun, I know whom my siblings are." Une sounded calm yet cold.

"Une, dear what's the matter?" Milly asked sensing that Une was distressed. "Nothing, Milly I just got some dust in my eye that's all." Milly nodded in understanding and said, "Come on Une follow me into my room, it's been a while since we've had our little person to person chats, hasn't it?"

Une smiled at her, "Yes it has," he hugs Milly, "I've missed you a lot." Milly smiles and hugs him back, "So have I."

And they turned to Milly's room, Knives was looking as if his heart had been torn in two. Sue saw the expression on his face, "Don't worry, Knives, all they do is talk. Une already has a chosen bride. Milly was like a mother to him when since our mother wasn't around." Satisfied with that answer he sat on the couch.

Me: Wow that was cool.

Vash: (Whining) Why did Meryl faint, I thought it was going to be our kissing scene here.

Me: (Hits Vash in the head a big amine style hammer.) Shut up! That doesn't happen until the next chapter where you two get really serious. Hehe.

Vash: (Crying streams) Ouch! That hurts. You're a mean kitty-cat.

Me: So, at least I'm not hooking her up with someone else like Knives.

(WACK!) Me: Owww… that hurt. Ok, who's the wise guy that hit me!

Milly: I did. That was a warning. (Turns around, flicking hair)

Knives: (chuckles) I don't think she liked the fact of me being with Meryl.

Me: What? Fine I won't ever hook you and Meryl up ever again.

Me: Vash, why don't you introduce the next chapter.

Vash: Sure. (Smiles his sexy smile.) The next chapter in Meryl's Hidden Truth is… Sweet Kisses and Heavenly Hugs!


	10. Author's note

A/N: To my esteemed readers and reviewers this is a notice tell you that catzmeow-chan has decided to take a break from Meryl's Hidden Truth. If ya want ta read more of my writin' then read Past Memories wit' a Twist and if you like it then review, review, review! My chapters for both stories will be comin' a bit later cuz I've started high school and I've been swamped with homework. And I hate it! Anyway I hope you all enjoy what I have so far.! Peace! oO


	11. Chapter 9:Sweet Kisses and Heavenly Hugs

Me: Hello everybody!! (Walks out into the stage and waves)

The story cast: Hello!! It's about time you got here!!

Me: (Hides behind a dresser) What I know I haven't been here a while I've just been busy. Also I was gettin' used to all the new stuff I was doin' and well… stuff. Anyway, how about I just get on wit' the story.

Everyone: Finally!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Trigun…If I did I would invest and support my family (--).

Chapter 9: Sweet Kisses and Heavenly Hugs

**Last time-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"She's just tired," Sue said, "her body is still young and can't control her immense power." A thud was heard behind them. "Oh, look Sune just fell." Une said. "WELL DUH! HE JUST SO HAPPENS TA BE MERYL'S FUCKING TWIN BROTHER!" Kune said.

"You don't have to yell, Kune, I know whom my siblings are." Une sounded calm yet cold.

"Une, dear what's the matter?" Milly asked sensing that Une was distressed. "Nothing, Milly I just got some dust in my eye that's all." Milly nodded in understanding and said, "Come on Une follow me into my room, it's been a while since we've had our little person to person chats, hasn't it?"

Une smiled at her, "Yes it has," he hugs Milly, "I've missed you a lot." Milly smiles and hugs him back, "So have I."

And they turned to Milly's room, Knives was looking as if his heart had been torn in two. Sue saw the expression on his face,

"Don't worry, Knives, all they do is talk. Une already has a chosen bride. Milly was like a mother to him when since our mother wasn't around." Satisfied with that answer he sat on the couch.

**This time-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Milly and Meryl's room (A/N: Meryl is knocked out in the livin' room.) Milly is sitting on the bed while Une is on the floor his head in Milly's lap, while Milly runs her fingers through his mid night colored hair. "Why don't you tell me what's on your mind Une?" Une was silent in thought.

"I want to leave this place, Milly, just like Meryl did only I **want** to stay away never to return here." Was all Une said.

Milly pondered this for a moment before she spoke, "Perhaps after Meryl and I tie up loose ends you and your bride can come with us so…" she stopped as she looked at the expression on Une's face. "Or not?"

Une chuckled feeling very amused for the first time that night, "My bride…" he said looking solemn. "My so called bride wouldn't want to leave her little, happy, rich life. So I've decided to leave her behind and never turn back."

Milly was shocked her eyes wide as saucers, which made Une chuckle a little. "B…but Une, you just can't say that you want to leave what would your mother think? It would be as if you were running away and besides Meryl had already tried, remember that's why we came back. My cousin would only just send for someone to look for you and all."

"I don't care I'll change my name, my appearance, my way of thinking everything if needed be but I will not stay here!!" Une balled up his fists as if ready to punch something. Suddenly the door swung open making the duo inside look up. "You two sure look cozy, did I interrupt something?"

"No, you didn't, my dear, come meet Milly Thompson, she's my aunt and my mother figure growing up." Une said to a young woman standing at the doorway with a wide eyed expression on her face. "Une, we tried to stop her, that you were speaking with someone in the room, but she wouldn't stop!!" Sue said exasperated.

"It's all right I had it coming any way. Hinata Murai meet Milly Thompson, Milly Thompson meet Hinata Murai my so called fiancé." Une said in a bored tone as he looked at Milly smiling.

Hinata couldn't believe what was going on, 'I thought that mother in law had gotten rid of her and Une's troublesome sister.' "Hello, Miss Thompson. It is a pleasure to meet you, I've heard much about you from Une's mother." she said as she put up a fake smile. "Step mother." Kune corrected with a sneer.

"You should respect your elders Kune, or else they will hunt you when they die." Hinata said as she heard mumblings from some of the rooms occupants. "Like they don't already hunt us in the livin' world. What are ya doin' here anyway Hinata?" Kune asked, before Hinata could answer Meryl walked into the room and looked around looking at all the quiet faces.

She noticed Hinata staring at her with a look of horror, Meryl looked at herself then back at Hinata and said "What are you staring at?" Hinata just said, "You look like someone just fucked you and left you to care for yourself." Meryl growled and turned towards Milly and her brothers

She only asked one question, "Who's the ugly looking bitch, here?" as she pointed towards Hinata.

Hinata fumed at what she was just called, "How dare you I'll have you know I'm your bother's Fiancé." Meryl looked around and asked "All of them?" "NO! Une's, you little bitch!!" Hinata screamed as she rose her hand to strike at Meryl, whom in turn prepared herself for the sting, but it never came.

"Vash?" Meryl said with a bewildered look. "I don't like it when people insult what's mine or when they threaten what's mine either." Vash said as he let go of Hinata's arm, "Next time I won't let you get off with a warning." he turned and went to the living room where his brother was sitting.

"Well Hinata," Une said to his frightened fiancée, "you managed to make a few enemies. Be very careful my dear," he says as he kisses Hinata's hand, "they will do anything to get to you and I won't be there to stop them when the time comes." he leaves the room and out of the apartment.

The others just looked wide eyed as Une left the room and eventually the apartment. "We had better be going as well," said Koi and Akira as they stood up and brushed imaginary lint from their clothing, "wouldn't want mother to get mad at us. Aunt Milly it was an absolute pleasure meeting you again we hope to see you soon." Milly just smiled at her nieces and replies, "Please the pleasure is all mine and I will visit everyone at the main house tomorrow." The girls just smile as they walk out the door.

"Now Hinata would you please leave we would like to prepare for tomorrow and you, I'm afraid, would just get in the way." Milly says as she pushes her out the door. "Hope to see you soon!" 'Though not to soon.' she said under her breath. She turns to the people left in the apartment. "That means you as well, Vash and Knives stay. Sune, Sue, Kune I'm afraid you'll have to go home well see you all tomorrow." The three men just nodded and left saying their goodnights to everyone.

"Well now, that was quite unexpected wasn't it Une's getting married, Meryl's betrothed, Sue, Sune, and Kune, are left and me of course."

"You're not going to marry anyone, Milly." Knives said. "Oh? And why not? I want to have kids and a house and maybe a dog I'll name Rover." "Alright Milly we get it what I don't like is the fact that I'm getting married in two months. They knew and didn't tell me, I should just kill them all and leave."

Meryl looked about ready to pass out. "Meryl, don't worry, O'Henry isn't going to be the man that takes you for a bride ok?" "Yeah sure, now since I've been here I was sure that I had a cat and a fox where might they be?" she said not really sure who said the bride thing.

'The fox and the cat?' Vash, Knives and Milly thought. "Oh! The fox and the cat!" they said. "Yeah, well where are they?"

"Meow." "Ah, Leo there you are, and you brought Sune with you how nice." Meryl picked both of them up and walked unsteadily towards her room. "Vash if I find you in my bed in the morning you'll be sorry." Vash sweat dropped at the words. "Well Mr. Vash lets make sure you are in her bed then." "Milly did you hear what she said."

"Yes, you'll be sorry you didn't think of it sooner."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter and I hope you'll read the next. Oh an' I'm sorry for not updating school's tough when you're a sophomore. LOL!!

The cast: Well make more time for us!!


End file.
